Korvira Week by Angel
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: Korvira Week 2015 by Angel. A collection of the seven topics/prompts for Korvira Week 2015. COMPLETE!
1. Day 1 (I) : Troubled – Silent Tears

**Korvira Week**

* * *

 **Summary:** Korvira Week 2015 by Angel. A collection of the seven topics/prompts for Korvira Week 2015.

* * *

 **Day 1 (I) : Troubled – Silent Tears**

 **For Sailorlock!**

 _All you have to do, Kuvira is tell her. Everything will work out fine. Korra is a pretty understanding person. Even though this could easily ruin everything, you just have to say it. Don't be such a chicken-hog. Don't be weak._

"What's wrong?" Korra asked, placing a hand on Kuvira's shoulder. Kuvira instantly sat up straight, frantically wiping at her face. "I know I'm a few minutes late for our walk, but that's not something to be upset over," she joked.

Kuvira glared at her before rolling her eyes. Korra took a seat next to Kuvira on the bench. She patted her hands on her knees in a steady beat. Gradually she got faster and faster, watching as Kuvira's right eye began to twitch. A moment later Kuvira reached out and gripped Korra's wrists in a tight grip.

"I knew that'd get you," Korra said triumphantly.

"Nothing's wrong," she muttered, slowly releasing her grip.

"But you wouldn't be crying over nothing."

Kuvira shook her head, glancing up at the brightly lit Harmonic Tower. Turtleduck boats gently coasted across the pond's surface. "Everything is fine," she insisted. "I was just thinking about everything that's changed in the last few years." The corner of her lips curled up. "The Earth Nation is thriving, and people are now forgetting about the Great Uniter, and just seeing Kuvira."

"I've always seen Kuvira," Korra pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're the Avatar," Kuvira reminded her. She abruptly got up from the bench, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Without waiting for Korra, she began to walk along the path in the park. "Isn't it your job to give people the benefit of the doubt?" she called over her shoulder.

"No. I don't have to." Korra jogged lightly to catch up with Kuvira, easily falling into step with her. "I could just snap my fingers and put someone under arrest." Kuvira glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well, theoretically," she admitted sheepishly. "Trust me, if I could, President Raiko wouldn't have been elected for a second term."

"I don't think I ever thanked you," Kuvira said quietly.

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance, when no one else would." Kuvira looked up at the sky, taking in the glittering stars breaking through the velvet sky. A stray tear slid down her cheek. "I didn't realize how much I appreciated it until now." She quickly frowned, swiping the tear away, and regarding Korra with a harsh glare. "If you tell _anyone_ that you saw me cry…" Kuvira trailed off, the hash threat lingering in the air. Korra half-smiled, which caused Kuvira's frown to deepen.

"I won't tell anyone," she said with a shrug.

Kuvira stumbled over her feet, caught off guard. She looked over at the dark girl, carefully searching her face. "…Why not?" she demanded. "Don't tell me you're going soft on me."

Korra chuckled. "What makes you think I'm getting soft?"

"Do you remember when you somehow got me to join that charity doubles pro-bending tournament on an opposing team?" Kuvira asked. "Our match lasted the longest since we were too busy insulting each other. Then when the fighting started all hell broke loose."

"Yeah, that was great. I hadn't been challenged like that in a long time." Korra smiled brightly. She then licked her lips, turning to face Kuvira, effectively causing the two to stop. "When you cry, I get a glimpse of the real you, and it's very beautiful," she answered simply. "It's something that only I get the privilege to see, and it makes me feel special." Her smile widened, her eyes warming. "As special as I am to have you."

Even though the breeze picked up, Kuvira felt warm all over, especially in her cheeks. She quickly turned away, forcing herself not to be pulled into Korra's intense gaze. She cleared her throat twice, before reaching over and punching her on the arm. "Shut up, Korra," she insisted. Korra snorted before shaking her head.

As Korra turned to resume their walk, Kuvira quickly dropped her fist, their hands lightly brushing. As she moved to pull it away, Korra placed her hand into Kuvira's palm, lacing their fingers. Kuvira gave it a small squeeze as warmth spread across her palm.

"Plus, you threaten me every time and you have yet to do anything," Korra added. "So, I think I'm safe."

Kuvira instantly removed her hand from Korra's and have her a firm shove to her arm. Korra cried out in shock as she fell over, rolling down a small incline and landing in the park's pond. A turtleduck swam over and began to chew on her hair. Kuvira let out a laugh as Korra shooed it away. While she wanted to be mad, she couldn't help but take in the joy of hearing Kuvira laugh, another thing she kept from the world.

"So, what was really troubling you?" Korra demanded as she held out her hand. Kuvira grabbed it and helped her climb up the embankment of the pond. Kuvira raised an eyebrow, confusion on her face. "You don't cry when you're happy. Heck, you rarely cry in general. So, something must be bothering you."

Kuvira dropped her hand. "Nothing's bothering me, really." She shrugged. "It's just…there's something I have to do," she said slowly. "…well, want to do, and I don't know how to do it."

"So, just do it." Korra said simply. "What are you so worried about?"

"The outcome," Kuvira answered. She reached up and loosed her side braid, before rapidly re-braiding it. Something she only did when she was nervous. "I always know how things will work out, except for this."

Korra smirked. "You never struck me as a chicken-hog."

Kuvira instantly dropped her braid, giving Korra a shove, much rougher than the first time. "I'm not afraid," she snarled.

"Then whatever it is you want to do, do it!" Korra insisted. "Deal with the repercussions later. If it's something you feel strongly about-" Korra was cut off when Kuvira leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly against hers. Her blue eyes widened in shock as Kuvira pulled away, shyly looking at the ground.

"I love you," she muttered. Korra slowly reached up and touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. "Well, I feel like a weight has been lifted." Kuvira let out a sigh of relief. "Let's get going," she ordered before walking away.

Korra stared after her in confusion. "Wait!" she shouted. "You can't just kiss me and then leave like that!" Korra ran after Kuvira, who broke out into a sprint when she heard the sounds of her rapid footsteps. Kuvira turned around and ran backward, quickly shuffling her feet.

"If you want another one, then you have to beat me in a race," Kuvira shouted.

"You're on," Korra smirked, picking up her pace. She quickly caught up to Kuvira, matching her pace. Korra reached out and grabbed a hold of Kuvira's wrist, tugging her to a stop. Kuvira gasped in shock as she was jerked back. Before angrily reprimanding Korra for almost causing her to fell flat on her face, Korra stepped forward and kissed Kuvira, before pulling away and whispering in her ear: "I love you, too."


	2. Day 1 (II) : Healing – SWAK

**Korvira Week**

* * *

 **Summary:** Korvira Week 2015 by Angel. A collection of the seven topics/prompts for Korvira Week 2015.

* * *

 **Day 1 (II) : Healing – S.W.A.K.**

 **For Korviraislife!**

Kuvira dropped her pen, staring at the blank piece of paper in front of her, frowning in disgust. She sighed hard, swiping the small stack off of her lap, sending the papers flurrying to the floor, not caring where they landed.

A small pile of waded up paper sat in the corner of her jail cell, collecting dust, growing every other day when she attempted to write a new letter. Writing in her journal was much easier, her feelings to be kept for herself. With the idea of them coming to light, for other eyes to read, she became nervous and frantic.

Kuvira moved off of her bed and walked towards the middle of the cell, stepping lightly as to not pierce the bottom off her already ragged feet with splinters. She hiked up her pants; her uniform was too big, before lowering herself to the ground. She crossed her legs and placed her hands onto her knees. Breathing in deeply, she closed her eyes, and began to clear her mind.

Water dripped somewhere in the room, a rat squeaked as it scurried towards Kuvira's empty plate of food, happy to see that there were pieces of scraps left over, and the creaking of a bed from the inmate in the cell next door.

A moment later the door to the room opened. Kuvira peeked an eye open to see who had entered, before closing it again, shifting slightly. "I thought you didn't have a shift today, Daisuke?" she asked.

"I don't, but I did promise to be the person that hand deliver your mail, did I not?" he answered. Daisuke grabbed a chair from against the wall of the room and dragged it up to the front of Kuvira's wooden cell. He plopped down into the seat as Kuvira scrambled, climbing to her seat. She cleared her throat and held up her pants with one hand, before walking steadily over towards him.

"You didn't read it?" Kuvira asked slowly.

"Have I ever read your letters before?" Daisuke held the letter out, waving it around. Kuvira rolled her eyes, frowning hard.

" _You_ haven't." She sighed. Kuvira carefully reached her arm out through the pair, her fingers barely touching the envelope. "You don't know what its like to have important words read aloud just to make sure I wasn't conspiring anything." She lowered her head. "Not that I get many letters. They're just the basic checking in letters, or how I'm scum of the planet."

"You have received numerous supportive letters from those you helped in the Earth Nation," he pointed out. "I still have back pain from carrying some of those letters. I'm sorry that many were destroyed."

"As appreciative as I am for them, do I really deserve it?" Kuvira wondered. She nodded at the envelope in his hand. "Who is this one from?"

"Avatar Korra." Daisuke reached further, placing the letter into Kuvira's hand. She leaned against the wooden cell's door, tearing the letter open with her teeth. Spitting out the paper, she carefully unfolded the letter and began to read it's contents:

 _Kuvira,_

 _You probably weren't expecting a letter from me, seeing as all communication stopped since your arrest and sentencing. I have been busy supporting the Earth Nation and King Wu with its many changes and progressive steps towards reconstruction. While in somewhat close proximity, there wasn't too much time to be able to visit._

 _I know what you're thinking, since I'm the Avatar I would have a say on who I want to visit and when. The truth of the matter is, I didn't think you'd be ready for me to visit you when I had first arrived here in the Earth Nation. During my recovery after the Red Lotus attack, I needed my space. I didn't want anyone to see me so vulnerable, so broken…so normal…which is why I returned to my home in the South. I know what it feels like, so I wanted to respect you and give you your space. The space you deserved._

 _Then, I became very busy and while I did think about visiting, I knew you had been receiving supportive letters from all around the Nation. While I never visited, I made sure to receive updates every week on how you were doing. Your well-being is very important to me, even if others in the world may not agree._

 _Kuvira, I think you are now ready for me to visit. I know that no one else has seen you in the four years since your life-sentencing. One of the things I regretted was not allowing anyone to see me during my recovery. While on one hand, I didn't want them to see the Avatar as broken; I didn't like the thought that I was worrying my friends. My recovery did come first, and while they ultimately understood, I could have made things a bit easier for them if I had really tried._

 _I hope to visit in the next few days. In the meantime, I will check to make sure that you are continually being taken care of; first off, we need to get you a new uniform and some shoes. These are things you deserve, like any other inmate there. Just hold on a bit longer._

 _Korra_

 _PS – I hope you've been doing those meditation exercises I told you about when we were in the Spirit World. While you may still not be able to meditate into the Spirit World, I've found it to be a great way to heal my spirit and aid in my mental health. Isolation can easily affect someone._

"Good letter?" Daisuke asked. Kuvira jumped at the sound of his voice. She quickly turned her head, pretending to brush some hair out of her face, when in actuality she wiped away a small tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Yes," Kuvira muttered. She carefully folded it up and placed it back into the envelope. She walked over to her bed and lifted the mattress, placing it among the pile of other letters she had kept. "Very insightful." Kuvira picked up a discarded piece of paper from the floor, as well as her pen, before sitting on her bed. Placing the paper on her thigh, she began to write.

 _Dear Korra,_

 _Thank you…_


	3. Day 2 : Dance – 5, 6, 7, 8

**Korvira Week**

* * *

 **Summary:** Korvira Week 2015 by Angel. A collection of the seven topics/prompts for Korvira Week 2015.

* * *

 **Day 2: Dance – 5, 6, 7, 8**

Kuvira sighed hard as she stepped into her apartment. She tossed the keys onto a nearby table, reaching up to rub the back of her neck. Taking a small step forward, she paused, tensing, when she heard a muttering coming from the living room. Quieting her breathing, Kuvira slowly slipped off her shoes before creeping towards the living room. The muttering turned into a loud groan, before she heard light footsteps moving in a rhythmic pattern. A few moments later, the voice groaned again, before the footsteps restarted in the same pattern.

Peering around the frame of the living room walkway and the hallway, Kuvira paused when she spotted Korra shuffling in a small square, her right arm high up in the air, and her left arm holding an imaginary hand. Korra's head was down, staring at her feet as she moved in a slow square muttering "5, 6, 7, 8," under her breath. Kuvira watched her for a few moments, analyzing her feet, her movements, before finally appearing.

"Korra?!" Kuvira shouted. The Avatar jumped and turned around, moving into a martial arts stance. She instantly relaxed when she noticed Kuvira standing in the doorway of the living room, glaring at her.

"Don't do that!" Korra yelled, placing a hand over her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"That's kind of the point," she muttered, walking around the back of the couch. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest. "It's not like I'd offer an intruder some tea and cookies."

"I'm not an intruder," Korra pointed out. "I have a key."

"Did you tell me that you were going to stop by today?" Kuvira asked. Korra rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Then that would mean you're an intruder." She reached and gripped Korra's nose in-between her thumb and index finger. "With or without a key," she whispered.

Korra pulled away, rubbing her nose before smirking. "Are you going to arrest me, Officer Kuvira?" she asked, her voice deepening. Kuvira's right eye twitched as she fought back a smirk of her own. Korra placed her hand on Kuvira's shoulder, gently playing with the braid that hung over the metalbender's shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Kuvira asked, after clearing her throat. She brushed Korra's hand away before collapsing onto her couch.

"You look stressed," Korra pointed out.

"I am. It's just dumb stuff at work." Kuvira paused. She rubbed her temples and huffed. It was her own personal rule that she didn't speak of work outside of work. In fact, she would moan, grumble, and complain about it until she reached her front door, and then all conversation about it would cut off the minute she passed over the threshold. "You still didn't answer my question," she added.

Korra shyly looked at the ground. She stuffed her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and shrugged. "I was trying to surprise you," she answered quietly.

Kuvira frowned. "Surprise me?" she repeated.

Nodding rapidly, Korra plopped herself onto the couch next to Kuvira, one leg curled up on the cushions and the other dangling off of the side. "Well, I know that you have that Police Officer's Ball coming up, and I wanted to be ready," she admitted, a light flush rushing into her cheeks.

"Who said I was taking you?" Kuvira asked with amusement. Of course, she had planned on formally asking Korra to be her date, but she enjoyed watching the darker girl squirm, especially since she currently had a deep pout on her face. "I may not even go."

"If you weren't planning on going then you wouldn't have the invitation still hanging up on your refrigerator?" Korra demanded. Kuvira regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "I got something to eat as well."

Kuvira clicked her tongue, a smile forming. "So, instead of breaking and entering, it's breaking and entering and eating?" she asked.

Korra frowned. She abruptly got up from her seat. Kuvira blinked at her swiftness, and felt like a heel when she noticed the hurt look on Korra's face. Her blue eyes were downcast, slowly turning a darker shade, misting over. "You know, you'd probably have more friends if you weren't such an ass," she muttered, brushing by.

Kuvira stuck her hand out, grabbing Korra by her elbow. Korra immediately stopped, looking down at her in confusion. "Would you like some help?" Kuvira asked.

Her frown instantly turning into a wide grin, Korra nodded, slipping her arm from Kuvira's grip and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "That'd be great," she all but gushed. "Aang may be a good dancer, but I'm not."

"You're good, from what I saw," Kuvira shrugged. "You just need some patience…and we all know how well that will turn out," she said with a smirk. Korra rolled her before chuckling and rubbing the back of her neck. Kuvira quickly pulled Korra into a tight embrace, her left hand on the small of Korra's back, pressing their chests close together, and her right hand holding Korra's left. "Ready?"

Korra leaned up and pressed her lips to Kuvira's in a light kiss. "Now I am." She smiled.

"Smooth," Kuvira commented with a smile.


	4. Day 3 : Trust – Helping Hand

**Korvira Week**

* * *

 **Summary:** Korvira Week 2015 by Angel. A collection of the seven topics/prompts for Korvira Week 2015.

* * *

 **Day 3: Trust – Helping Hand**

 **For Kuvirasenpai**

 **You can also read this story as a continuation of 'Spiritual Connection'. This story inspired by fan art by Korraku on tumblr.**

"So?" Korra asked, shifting her gaze from the gold tower of light off in the distance. "What do you say? Are you ready to go back?"

"There's no need to put it off any longer," Kuvira muttered. "I must atone for what I did, no matter how long it takes or how severe the outcome." She quickly climbed to her feet, wincing with each movement. The minute she got fully up on her feet, Kuvira gasped in pain, dropping to one knee.

"Slow down." Korra was at Kuvira's side in an instant, grabbing hold of her arm. "You're still injured."

Kuvira roughly pulled her arm away, quickly glancing over at the Avatar. The second time her eyes passed over Korra's physique, she took her time. "…And you don't have a scratch on you," she commented, peering closely.

"Nah, I'm just playing it off." Korra half-smiled. "Trust me; I'm a walking muscle spasm."

"I hit you with a rock," Kuvira deadpanned. "You should be dead." It was then she noticed the small cut and bruising forming on Korra's forehead. Her bangs covered a majority of the injury. Korra reached up and lightly ran her fingertips over her forehead, slightly wincing at the mark. "Your power and strength are unimaginable."

"I've been known to be hard-headed," Korra chuckled. "Something, I'm sure, you've heard the same."

"Along those lines…" Kuvira rolled her eyes. She got her to her feet once more, her knees rapidly shaking, jerking her arm out of the Avatar's grip. Korra watched in silence, her hands slowly inching forward, waiting to catch the injured bender. Kuvira took a few steps forward, trying to even out her breathing, inhaling sharply a few times as the injury on her side gradually split wider. "Let me help you," Korra insisted.

"I got it."

"But."

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not," Korra said, exasperatedly. Kuvira growled underneath her breath. "You must be in pain, and I don't have any water with me."

"Aren't you a waterbender?" she pointed out. "Aren't you the Avatar?"

"Common misconception." Korra waved her hand in the air, dismissing the comment. "I don't carry a pouch.""

Kuvira gasped in shock as the flower underneath her foot popped out of the ground, a gopher-rabbit spirit hissing angrily at her. She regarded it with a raised eyebrow, staring it down. "I'm sure there's something here you can use."

"No." Korra slowly shook her head. "…you don't mess with Spirit Water."

"Why-"

"Just trust me on this one," she interjected. Korra tilted her head to the side, peering closely at Kuvira, who finally drew her attention away from the spirit animal. Kuvira shifted uncomfortably underneath her gaze. "You do," Korra pressed, "…you trust trust me, don't you?"

"If I were to say I didn't, I would have been obliterated by the spirit beam," Kuvira answered with a sigh. She glanced back at the golden spirit portal, amazed at how far the golden light touched across the field of flowers."It's hard to fathom how someone would question your leadership, and yet, that tends to happen. For one to hold much power, they tend to lean toward one side, regardless."

Kuvira let out a cry of shock as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her mid-section, her feet lifting a bit off of the ground. She somehow was able to shift around in Korra's grip, putting the two face to face at a very close distance, their noses almost touching.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kuvira demanded.

"You won't accept my help so it looks like I'm going to have to carry you through the portal," Korra wheezed. Kuvira tilted her head back, frowning at Korra's breath rushing against her face with every exhale. "You're heavier than I expected."

"Release me at once!" Kuvira roared. She placed her hands on Korra's shoulders, pushing hard against the sturdy frame, ignoring the flare up of pain in her side. Grunting, she lifted her leg, wedging her knee in between their bodies, pushing hard against Korra's firm abdomen.

"Kuvira, I really think-"

"Now!"

"I'm _trying_ to help."

"I don't _want_ your help!"

"Fine." Korra instantly released her grip, holding her hands up in a defensive stance. She took a small step back as Kuvira collapsed to the ground in a heap. The metalbender glared over at her, instantly placing a hand on her side. "I don't get it."

"What?" she snapped.

"I'm just being nice and you won't accept it." Korra placed her hands on her hips. "Is everything always so difficult with you?"

"No," Kuvira grunted. "I don't _want_ your help," she seethed. Korra shrugged, watching as Kuvira slowly climbed back on her feet. Brushing her dark brown hair out of her face, Korra regarded Kuvira in confusion as the latter held her hand out. Korra looked down at the gloved hand, glancing at the open palm, and then stooping low to look underneath before scratching the back of her head in confusion. "I don't want your help…I _need_ it," Kuvira said quietly. "If you would indulge me."

"Of course." Korra nodded. She carefully placed Kuvira's left arm around her neck, wrapping her right arm around the metalbender's torso, careful of the wound stretching up her flank. "We'll go as slow as you need."

"…Thank you." Kuvira shook her head, sweeping her bangs out of her face before turning to look at the Avatar. "Thank you for your help. I greatly appreciate the assistance."

"You and your stubborn ass," Korra breathed, chuckling softly. "You're welcome." She tightened her grip around Kuvira's waist as the metlabender stumbled a bit. "Take your time," she added as the two walked in silence towards the Spirit Portal.


	5. Day 5 : BeginnngWar - Trench

**Korvira Week**

* * *

 **Summary:** Korvira Week 2015 by Angel. A collection of the seven topics/prompts for Korvira Week 2015.

* * *

 **Day 5: Beginning/War – Trench**

 ***Skipped Day 4's prompts of 'Courage/Reflection'**

"Listen up, troops!" Korra roared. Asami, Bolin, and Opal rushed up towards her creating a small circle. They lowered their heads; foreheads pressed together, and clasped their arms behind each other's backs. "We're about to face a tough opponent. Our only way of winning is to have a strong offense," she explained. "Everyone focus on Kuvira. Once she's taken out, we can-"

"Korra," Asami quietly interrupted. Opal and Bolin looked over at her with wide eyes, terrified looks on their faces. She looked at them in confusion, before clearing her throat and licking her lips. "I don't think-"

"Hush, Private Sato!" she ordered. Asami pulled her lips into a straight line and ducked her head as Opal fought back a snicker. Bolin shot her a look that was mixed with 'i-tried-tell-you' and 'I'm-amazed-you're-still-standing.' "This is important. We cannot let the enemy win."

"You're doing a terrible job at leading your troops if you can't keep your plans quiet," Kuvira called out, crossing her arms over her chest. Mako fought back a smile as Wing and Wei let out a roar of laughter. Korra's face scrunched up into a frown as she slowly pulled away from the huddle. Asami quickly stepped out of her way as the Avatar strode up to the metalbender, stopping directly in front of her, toe to toe, nose to nose.

"It's not like we have any other place to go, we're out in a field," Korra snapped.

"A platoon is only as strong as its weakest link, and unfortunately that happens to be it's leader." Kuvira uncrossed her arms, reaching out and poking Korra lightly on the tip of her nose. She then curled up her fingers and flicked, a light smack sounding from the impact of Kuvira's thin fingers against Korra's nose.

"You all saw that," Korra shouted taking a step back. "She made the first strike." She growled underneath her breath before taking a step foreword. Kuvira followed her movement and soon the two had their foreheads pressed up against each other's.

Before Kuvira could retaliate, Korra pressed a light kiss to the tip of the metalbender's nose. Kuvira flinched, her eyes widening in shock, the faintest flush rushed into her cheeks. Kuvira slowly pulled her hands into fists, clearing her throat, a glare setting on her face. "You're just mad that I picked the firebender before you did," Kuvra stated.

"I don't care about him." Korra shrugged.

"Hey!" Mako called out, offended.

Korra leaned over to the side and shot him an annoyed look. "Chill, Mako, I mean in this predicament." She rolled her eyes before straightening back up, glaring once more. "I have variety and you just picked the obvious choices." She smirked. "Get ready to have your ass handed to you."

"Tough talk for someone who has a nonbender on their side," Kuvira pointed out.

"Guys," he said.

"Asami can handle herself," Korra said quickly, at the same time as Asami said: "I can handle myself."

"Guys." Mako tried again, running a hand through his hair.

"Can we start?" Opal asked.

"I think we have to wait for their mediocre trash talking to end," Wing said with an eyeroll.

"In case you've forgotten, I did lead an army," Kuvira reminded her. She made a show of folding her arms over her chest

"In case _you've_ forgotten, I'm the Avatar," Korra boasted. She lifted her arms, and flexed the muscles, carefully bouncing each one.

"You guys!" Mako shouted. Kuvira and Korra refused to break eye contact. Instead, the two slightly turned their heads to the right, making it so that they could see the firebender out of their peripherals."It's…just…a…game!" he insisted. "It's Trench. This isn't a real battlefield."

"Why can't we just have fun?" Bolin questioned.

"Fun is for the weak!" Korra snapped. "This is war!"

"Bring it on, Avatar," Kuvira said gruffly. She reached out and placed her hand on Korra's shoulder, giving her a shove. If she really wanted to knock the Avatar over, she easily would have, but the force of her push only caused Korra to stumble back a bit.

In return, Korra rolled her eyes before sticking out her tongue. Her sneer quickly turned into a smile as Kuvira smirked in response. The two reached out and shook hands before going through the motions of their own secret handshake, which included a fist bump at the end.

"Loser buys dinner," Korra quickly added.

"You're on." Kuvira and Korra walked back to their respective sides of the field. "Let the game begin!"

* * *

 **AN: This story is based around the outside game called Trench.  
**


	6. Day 6 & 7: FamilyVisitLettersAU – Sand

**Korvira Week**

* * *

 **Summary:** Korvira Week 2015 by Angel. A collection of the seven topics/prompts for Korvira Week 2015.

* * *

 **Day 6 + Day 7: Family/Visit/Letters/AU – Footprints in the Sand**

Kuvira wiggled her toes in the sand, a chill rushing over her body as the waves came up and crashed onto the shore, sweeping over her bare feet. She closed her eyes, welcoming the sinking feeling as the sand rolled and moved with the water. Inhaling deeply, she slowly held her arms out to her sides, and tilted her head back, the ocean spray lightly pelting her face.

Reaching up, she tugged on her braid, her long and slim fingers twisting around her dark hair, loosening the knots until it flowed freely in the wind. The sun shined down, instantly drying her misted face, counteracting against the cold that wanted to consume her body.

"Enjoying yourself?" Korra asked quietly. Kuvira hummed a response, before slowly opening her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed when she heard the Avatar chuckle. "You kind of threw me for a loop when you wanted your first day of freedom to be at the beach," she commented with a half-smile.

"How so?"

Korra shed her shoes, tucking them underneath her left arm, sticking her right hand into her back pocket as she moved to stand next to Kuvira, her short bob blowing in the wind. "I just expected you to go to a dance studio or flop down in mud," she snickered, "or pelt pieces of metal at my head."

Kuvira fought back a smile, allowing herself to smirk instead, an action she found all too familiar. "You're ruining tomorrow's surprise," she teased.

"Ha, ha."

Slowly dropping her arms, Kuvira lowered herself to the ground, leaning back and letting out a soft sight as the cool send formed around her body like memory foam. "I just…wanted to relax," she muttered. "…before they showed up."

Korra dropped her shoes to the ground, landing with a muffled thud. She plopped onto the sand next to the metalbender, sending some into her dark hair and on her clothes. Kuvira glared before waving a hand, sending it away. "I know you must hate me for insisting they come…"

"No, I don't hate you." Kuvira shook her head. "Annoyed, frustrated maybe, but not hate." She fanned her right hand out on the sand, letting the pieces of sedimentary rock slip through her fingers. "Never, hate," she added quietly.

"Thanks." Korra clasped her hands behind her neck, quickly apologizing when she accidentally hit Kuvira in the side of the head with her elbow. "I just think this will bring some much needed closure."

Kuvira muttered a response which was drowned by the roaring waves. Korra slightly turned her head, frowning, and waiting for her to continue. Kuvira licked her cracked lips, wncing at the stinging pain. "What if they don't want closure?"

"To put a positive spin on that, then they'll want to bring you back into their family," she answered with a smile.

Korra's eyebrows raised in shock when Kuvira let out a bark of laughter. It was very rare to see Kuvira laugh, or genuinely smile for that matter. Korra was only given the privilege of seeing the metalbender's true emotions in a few instances. "Back?" Kuvira repeated, her laughter fading. A frown overtook her smile. "I was never a part of their family."

"Yes, you were," Korra insisted. She sat up, pressing her hands onto the sand to balance herself. Kuvira watched her from her position. "Su brought you in when you were a child."

Kuvira slowly sat up, brushing the sand from her hair. Korra winced, turning away and spitting out the pits that had flown into her mouth. Kuvira smirked once more before resting her forearms along her knees. "A family, to me, doesn't make someone feel like an outsider no matter how much they insist they are one of their own children," she answered bitterly. "I had too many rules, and restrictions. Like the world of dance, it was in my personal life as well."

"Isn't that necessary for the captain of the guard?" Korra asked, tilting her head to the side. "Y'know, to lead by example?"

"But all the time?" Kuvira wondered. "And what family would go so far as to attempt a murder?"

"War…does crazy things to people."

Kuvira smiled bitterly. "I'm the shining example of that." Korra bit her bottom lip, not sure knowing how to respond. The two sat silently on the beach, gazing out at the setting sun over the water, casting orange and gold rays along the surface of the water, mixing with the pink in the sky. "I wrote them a letter, did I ever tell you that?"

Korra quickly shook her head. "No, you never did."

"I never sent it. I spent hours…days…crafting the right words to let them know everything…and I never sent it." Kuvira raised a shoulder. She leaned over to one side and reached into her back pocket, pulling out a tattered and ripped envelope. "I would always open it and re-read it every time I got the urge to send it…" she explained. "And yet, I hate my words. They never sounded genuine enough."

"It's because you're too analytical and critical," Korra answered. Kuvira regarded her with a raised eyebrow.

"You haven't complained about that yet," she said, a teasing tone warping into her voice. She chuckled when she spotted the light flush across Korra's cheekbones. She moved to place the letter back into her pocket when Korra grabbed a hold of her wrist, as her phone vibrated. Korra quickly scanned the screen before looking over at Kuvira.

"…Maybe it's time you delivered your message," she said quietly, glancing over Kuvira's shoulder. Kuvira closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, instantly tensing when she heard the sound of rustling sand getting closer and closer. "I'll stay, if you want me to." Korra forced her hand into Kuvira's palm, pushing the letter out and letting it fall into the sand.

Kuvira glanced down at their entwined fingers, before curling hers around Korra's, locking the palms together. She nodded once before retrieving the letter from the sand, carefully shaking the rock from the crevices of the envelope. Korra gently pulled Kuvira to her feet and gave the Beifong family a smile as they approached.

Suyin smiled back in response, walking up and giving Korra a hug. The Avatar returned the gesture with one arm, refusing to break her hold of Kuvira's hand. When the two pulled away, Suyin's gaze shifted over to Kuvira, her features instantly changing. She didn't look angry or hard, just tired and worried. The last time the two had regarded each other was years ago upon Kuvira's arrest. Crow's feet and the beginning of a few wrinkles lined around the matriarch's eyes and near her T-zone.

"This…this is for you," Kuvira said. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a letter, holding it out to Su. Korra gave her right hand an encouraging squeeze. Su glanced down at the letter before reaching out and receiving it. For the briefest of moments, she and Kuvira's fingers touched. To the matriarch, it could have been a simple touch, but to Kuvira, the reformed Great Uniter, the ex-Captain of the Guard, the newly freed convict felt the warmth as a true sign of renewal.

The waves washed up along the shore, slowly wiping away Kuvira's footprints, her first official steps of freedom, her new beginning.

* * *

 **And, that's the last of Korvira week! I made these stories have Korvira be both in a romantic relationship and just a friendship because I can see the two of them working well both ways. These two characters just flowed so easily, especially with their banter. I always wanted a somewhat balance of friendship stories and romantic ones because I feel that once two people get together it's all about the romance, but what really needs to be touched upon is friendship as well. With that being said, I'm sad that this week is over. However, I am happy to announce a "full" Korvira story is in the works. More Kuvira centered works (and maybe more Korvira) will be coming from me soon, so i hope you'll all stick around for it. I hope you enjoyed each one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing them.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
